Back to the Falls
by McBoy Fly
Summary: When the DeLorean malfunctions and drops Marty McFly in the future in Gravity Falls, Oregon, it doesn't take long for him to bump into one of the town's more eccentric inhabitants of the summer. An excerpt from my upcoming 'Back to the Falls' Gravity Falls & Back to the Future crossover fic.


A/N: This was just a really rough rough draft of a fic I starting thinking up after an exciting shamchat RP. I posted it on Ao3 originally and thought I should also post it on FF even though it is really rough and bad and after all of my current projects are finished, I'll be working on refining a larger, more serious crossover story with better proofreading. If memory serves me correctly I wrote this up very late at night or early in the morning when I wasn't firing on all cylinders. I've taken the liberty of at least editing the viewpoint so that it is all in past tense rather than mixed between past and present tense, at the very least. Enjoy!

* * *

"All right, Doc, what have I got myself into _this_ time?" Marty asked to no one in particular, pushing the door of the now-smashed time machine open. "Man, you'd think that by the third time I completely destroyed the time machine, I would've learned how to...well, to not crash it." With no billboard in sight to hide the vehicle behind in the dense forest of redwood trees, he tried his best to conceal the DeLorean under the natural cover of the brush that grew in the woods before leaving the area. He had walked about three miles when he came upon someone else in the forest.

"Hi! You're tall!" a small-ish girl shouted from behind Marty as he stopped to sit on a log and rest for a moment.

After a startled yelp, he regained his composure to speak again. "I am?" he asked, almost half serious about it. "Huh, that's a first."

The girl nodded, "Yeah! You're like a grown-up, but not a grown-up!"

"Oh, well, that's probably because I'm-ah, seventeen."

"Seventeen? Wow! You know, I'm almost fourteen, myself!"

"That's nice," Marty replied halfheartedly, gazing up and looking around his surroundings. "Hey, uh, I'm a little lost. Would you mind telling me where I am...and what the date...is?"

"Well, um, you're in the woods. As for the date, it's...June 13th, 2013! Or was it the 14th? I dunno!" She shrugged.

"You don't know? How can you not know?"

"Hey, I'm not the one asking when day it is. Besides, when you're on summer break, time is dead!"

You can say that again, Marty thought as he remembered the fried time circuits in the DeLorean.

"And you can't expect me to remember the date all the time when I have so many more important things to do!"

Marty shook his head, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry... Uh, who are you?"

The girl struck a sassy pose, placing her hands on her hips. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because..." he hesitated, "If I end up telling anyone about this later I want to be able to call you something other than 'random girl I met in the woods'?" he lied. Who would he be telling this story to? He didn't even know where he was.

"Well, fine, Mr. Bossy Cutie Pie! My name is Mabel. Mabel Pines. But you can call me the Queen of Everything!" She said in a dignified tone as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Marty ended up with a light blush across his cheeks at this, through no fault of his own. "Cutie Pie?!-Okay, you know what? Forget I said anything. Mabel, huh? It's nice to meet you. I'm Marty."

Mabel beamed at him again, grabbing his hand and shaking it vigorously, almost shaking Marty right off his feet before she released her grip. "Nice to meet ya, Marty! How are you?"

"How am I?" He placed his other hand on the back of his head, one of his anxious tics. _Well, I've been separated from my best friend AGAIN, I accidentally smashed his time machine into a gigantic tree, I don't have any idea where I am but at least I know roughly WHEN I am, I don't know how I'm going to get out of here if I don't find Doc soon, and I'm pretty sure you're flirting with me and I'm...kinda flattered but a little weirded out because it's really awkward because you're super young and I'm not over Jennifer even if you were old enough or my type, but other than **that**?_ "Oh, I'm fine."

"So, do you have a girlfriend?"

 _Yep. There it is. Totally called it._ "Uh, well, I did."

"Ooh, did you get dumped? I got dumped too. By a lotta guys. They were all really hot."

"Mabel, I really don't think-"he started, but she cut him off. Mabel had a story to tell and she was definitely not going to let anybody interrupt her.

"-The hottest one had to get married against his will to a manatee queen to prevent an undersea civil war. He was my first kiss!"

Marty opened his mouth to say something about how far-fetched that all sounded, but couldn't think of any way to respond other than "Um-Wow."

"I know, right?! So what's your story?"

The real reason Jennifer had broken up with Marty was because she was sick of how long it took him to get over the effects of his time traveling adventures. She was _fed up_ with hearing about things that she was never a part of. But he couldn't tell Mabel _that_. "Oh, uh, I dunno. She just...changed her mind, I guess.."

Mabel gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth. "Oh, you poor thing!" She leaped forward to hug him, causing him to freeze in that spot as she patted and rather creepily stroked his shoulder in the hug. "Well, I think you're quite handsome."

Oh, boy. "Ah, thanks..."

Pulling away from the hug, she spoke again. "You're welcome, buddy!" She said, punching his arm playfully.

He laughed nervously, "Heh, yeah. So... Do you...live here? In the woods?" he asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Pssh, no! I'm not an animal! I live in a house! In California!"

"I didn't mean like IN the woods themselves! I just meant like, in a little cabin or something."

"Nope! I live in a nice house in Piedmont."

"Oh... What are you doing out here, then? 'Cause this isn't Piedmont...is it?"

"No, silly, this is Gravity Falls!"

"Gravity Falls?"

"It's a cute little town in Oregon! And I'm trying to see if I can jump from tree to tree without falling! What about you?"

"Well, like I said, I'm lost. I'm just trying to find someone who could fix a science experiment for me..."

"A science experiment? Ooh, you should talk to my brother, Dipper, about that! Ooh! Or better yet, my Grunkle Ford! Or both of them! They _love_ fixing science-y junk."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed (or at the very least, didn't downright _hate_ it, like I do) this short piece. Please feel free to favorite, follow, and/or review and I will try my very best to share more of my writings in the future!


End file.
